


The Voicemail

by Hopelesslydevoted21d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelesslydevoted21d/pseuds/Hopelesslydevoted21d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your childhood best friends with Harry but you love him.  He doesn’t know it and you accidentally leave him a voicemail about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voicemail

Harry Styles. The boy you’ve know since primary school. The boy you developed a crush on in year 8 and who broke your heart that same day when he told his friends he loved you like a sister. The boy you watched rise to stardom. The boy you had fallen hopelessly in love with over the years. The boy that would never look at you the way you wanted him to.

 

You sat on the couch in your childhood home watching a rerun of Friends feeling sorry for yourself. It had become a regular thing for you, ever since you realized there was no hope of getting over him. It would get worse when he was in a relationship but it was the worst when he was on tour. You never got to see him and you barely got to talk to him. You were lucky if you got a text every month. Now it was your birthday and the boys were in Australia so you ignored your phone, not wanting to talk to anyone knowing the one person you wanted to call wouldn’t. He tweeted you this morning and you knew that was probably all he had time for today. He would make it up to you when he came home but that didn’t make you feel better right now. The phone rang again and the caller ID read the number you had memorized by the time you were 10. You picked it up excited thinking maybe he had come home and would spend your birthday with you. 

“Hello?” you answered with a hint of excitement.

“Hey Naks I didn’t mean to get your hopes up sorry.” Gemma apologized when she realized you thought it was Harry.

“It’s fine I should have know better.”

“Your mum stopped by and mentioned you were wallowing. Want some company?” she offered.

“I am almost out of ice cream and cookie dough.”

“I’ll be over in a bit.”

Gemma was the only one who knew about your crush. She had figured it out one Christmas and wouldn’t let you deny it. She had also heard Harry say you were like a second sister so she never pushed you to admit your feelings; she just supported you when you felt particularly bad about them. She probably figured that you were already feeling bad about Harry being on tour and knew it would get worse on your birthday, she was a good friend. Gemma let herself in when she got there. 

“Oh god, you’re wearing one of his sweaters, its worse than I thought.”

“I just-I missed him ok? It’s easier when he’s around you know. I get to see him and talk to him and hear him tell me he loves me. And I know he doesn’t mean it the way I want him to but at least he says it.”

“You’ve got it really bad for him don’t you?”

“I’ve been in love with him since he threatened to tell Karlie Johnson’s mum about the party she was planning unless she apologized for making me cry and invited me. And I’ve only fallen more in love with him over the years. I literally cannot be upset after he smiles and it’s impossible to stay mad at him for more than thirty seconds. But it doesn’t even matter because he sees me like a sister.”

“Oh honey. I’m sorry my brother is such an idiot.”

*You’re message has been sent* the automated voice interrupted the sad silence of the room.

“Oh my god Gemma who the hell did your phone just send a message to?”

“Um, well, the last person I texted was Harry so…”

“Oh my god I’m going to crawl into a hole and die now.”

“It’s not that bad. Maybe he’ll just ignore it?”

“That’s the problem! He’ll pretend he never got it but he’ll never look at me the same way and he won’t know what to do about it and he’ll just become distant and I can’t handle that Gemma its bad enough the way it is I can’t have him practically ignoring me when he’s home too!”

“Ok OK it’s fine I’ll just text him and tell him I butt dialed him and to delete the message.”

“Ok good.” You sighed in relief. 

You calmed down and we went back to my pity party watching reruns of old shows and drowning your sorrows in junk food. After a few hours she decided she needed to try and cheer you up by giving you a spa day. She did your nails and makeup and tried to talk about anything that didn’t involve Harry. It was actually starting to work; you were laughing and having a good time not thinking about Harry for once.

“So that’s why I couldn’t find my sweater.” A deep voice boomed from behind you.

You knew that voice anywhere. “Harry!” you screamed as you jumped over the back of the couch and into his arms.

“Why are you wearing my sweater?” he laughed as he held you.

“I was cold.” You stated in defense. “What are you doing here? I thought you were in Australia!”

“We had a few days off you didn’t think I could miss your birthday did you?”

“I kind of did yeah! I thought that tweet was all I was getting.”

“Never.” He scoffed as he moved around to the couch and sat you down him sitting between you and Gemma.

“Harry I texted you did you get it?” Gemma asked trying to get a status on the message for you.

“No my phone’s been off I’ll check it now.” Harry fished around for his phone and waited for it to turn on and you just glared at Gemma who gave a sympathetic look back. “Hey I have a voicemail, I’ll be right back.” He said as he stood up.

“No no no!” you and Gemma shouted in unison.

“It’ll take two seconds I’ll be right back.” He said as he left the room to listen to the message.

“I think I’m going to puke.” You said

“It’s not like he’s going to stop being your friend after all this time.” Gemma mused trying to make the situation better.

“I-I can’t. I’m going upstairs to die now.” You left to lock yourself in your room and buried yourself under the covers seeking refuge in your bed.

After a few minutes you heard your bedroom door open and felt the bed dip beside you.

“Is he gone now? Does he hate me?” you whimpered assuming it was Gemma that came in.

“I could never hate you.” Harry said as he laid a hand on your back in an effort to comfort you. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you’re always saying that I’m like a sister to you. People generally don’t want to date their sister.” You pouted from your blanket prison.

He climbed under the covers with you realizing that you weren’t coming out to have this conversation. “I tell people you’re like a sister to me when they start talking about liking you or wanting to fuck you because I don’t want to hear it, because I like you and I don’t want to listen to someone else talk about you like that.”

“What?” was all you could think of saying.

“You’re all I can think about whenever you’re not around and I get a smile on my face whenever I think about you. I blush whenever the boys mention you and I got butterflies in my stomach when I was flying home to see you. I-I think I’m in love with you Naks and I’d like to give this a try, give us a try, if you’re willing.”

“Do you really mean that, like, you’re not just saying this to make me feel better or something?”

“I would never do that to you. I absolutely mean everything I just said. What do you say? Will you go out with me?” you just nodded unsure of your voice. “Oh thank god,” he sighed in relief as he pulled you in close to him.

“Why were you nervous? You heard the message!”

“Yeah but I was nervous that you would say something sensible like we shouldn’t go out because it could ruin our friendship or something.”

“It’s well worth the risk.”

“Good,” He said placing a kiss to the top of your head, “because I love you.”

“I love you too.” There was a comfortable silence as he held you and you thought for a few minute before asking, “Does this mean I can steal your clothes more often?”

He just laughed. “You’ve been stealing my clothes since we were eight there’s no stopping you now. Besides, you look cute in my sweaters.”

You spent the rest of the day cuddling under the covers and talking. It was comfortable. Everything was like it always had been, yet somehow more. Nothing really changed, but in a way everything changed. You couldn’t really explain it; you just knew that everything was exactly how it should be.


End file.
